


Failure is the only option

by Addison



Series: Disaster Dates [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison/pseuds/Addison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This date just can't seem to go right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure is the only option

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for fun. No harm meant in any of this.  
> Can be read as a sequel to Could be Worse but not necessary.

If Liam believed in that kind of thing, he’d think the universe is conspiring against him. The thing is that he really likes Louis; he’s brash but funny, confident and unlike anybody he’s ever met before.

Yet the universe seems to be against their union for some reason; this was their third date and once again it ended in disaster. After all; once is an incidence, twice is a coincidence, three times probably means the universe fucking hates you.

Take today for example, they tried to keep it simple; coffee and a walk in the park. And yet somehow the day still ends with Liam splattered with mud, his trousers nearly ripped to shreds and his wallet stolen and with Louis splashed with half a cup of strawberry milkshake and an injured knee.

“At least we didn’t end up in the A&E this time?” Liam chuckles nervously as he opens the door to his flat. This isn’t exactly how he planned Louis entering his home for the first time but now is really not the time to be focusing on that.

“Yes, at least I didn’t almost go into anaphylactic shock this time,” Louis says acerbically as he limps pass him into the flat. Liam had tried to take his arm to help him walk but Louis roughly shrugged him off; insisting he can walk just fine.

“This is me favourite jacket by the way, Liam,” Louis almost shouts as he angrily takes off his sticky still damp jacket, “For fucks sake, lot of fun our dates have turned out to be, huh?” He runs a hand through his hair, which had soaked up quite a bit of the milkshake, in frustration.

“I’m sorry,” Liam murmurs, looking sadly to the ground.

And now, Louis feels terrible because he shouldn’t take it out on him when it really wasn’t his fault.

Liam had just wanted to see the street performers and Louis rather found his child-like wonder quite endearing. He really couldn’t have predicted that one of the fire tricks would go wrong resulting in people panicking and them ending up in their present situation from the chaos that ensued. Thankfully, nobody got seriously hurt and the firefighters managed to put out the flames without further incident.

Louis is so tired and he just wants to get that shower he was promised. He’ll apologize when he’s not covered in milkshake. “Where’s the bathroom?” he mutters.

Liam sighs and points him in the direction of the bathroom, following close behind to get him a spare towel and a change of clothes from his room. Just as he opens the door to his bedroom, his puppy runs out and starts barking madly at Louis.

“Loki, heel,” Liam commands and quickly tries to stop his dog from nipping at Louis’ ankles. He turns his attention to Louis and gives him a nervous smile, “I’m so sorry. He’s usually very friendly; he’s just not used to strangers. N-not th-that you’re a stranger or anything, well, you are to him bu-but—“

Louis holds out a hand to stop his nervous rambling and smiles tightly at him. “Can I just get a towel, please?”

 

Frustratingly, it takes Louis about fifteen minutes to get all the milkshake out of his hair. With the heater broken, he’s forced to use cold water which is especially unpleasant since the weather is already cold.

Still, it gives him time to cool down and think about how much of a prick he is for lashing out at Liam like that.

Even under the spray of the shower, he can faintly hear the dog barking and Liam playing with him. “Of course, his dog’s name is Loki,” he says to himself. He shakes his head in amusement, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

The clothes Liam had loaned him are about too big which is not that surprising. There’s no hair dryer so he towel dries his hair and fixes his fringe before stepping out of the bathroom. Some people have told him, he’s shouldn’t be too vain when it comes to his hair. He has promptly told them to fuck off.

He steps into the living room and plops himself down on the couch beside Liam. “Hi,” he says quietly.

“Hi,” Liam says sheepishly, petting his dog who is sitting on his lap, “I’m sorry I don’t have anything that would fit you better.”

“Stop apologizing already, you dork,” Louis rolls his eyes and tries to hide his fond smile.

“I should take a shower too, I guess,” Liam sighs, moving Loki from his lap so he can stand up.

“Yeah,” Louis replies noncommittally. Ordinarily, he would make a cheeky remark about joining him if only to see Liam’s flustered reaction but he’s exhausted. He takes a couch cushion and hugs it against his chest, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes to relax.

 

Louis swears the dog is glaring at him. The dog hasn’t stopped glaring since Liam left the room and he’s guessing he doesn’t like him very much. He narrows his eyes at the dog. “What? What do you want?”

Loki starts baring his teeth and growling. Louis rolls his eyes, hugs tighter the couch cushion and grumbles, “Yeah, well, I don’t like you very much either.”

Then, Loki starts barking at him. It’s loud and despite his best efforts, he doesn’t stop. In a fit of frustration, he tosses the cushion his side and turns his body to fully face him. “You know what, fuck off, I’ve had a long day and I really don’t need this right now,” he starts yelling, throwing his hands up in frustration, “I am trying to date a great guy and I just want one date to go smoothly. Is that too much to ask? I deserve nice things, I should be allowed a tiny bit of happiness and I do not need you judging me so fuck off.”

“Are you…arguing with my dog?” Louis widens his eyes and turns to see Liam staring at him in confusion- he hadn’t even heard the water stop running. He drops his hands and straightens his back. Liam’s not wearing a top, showing off his toned abs, but his mind can’t really process that right now.

“He started it,” he grumbles. Loki, for his part, has stopped barking and started scampering away. Probably to make him look like the crazy person, Louis thinks bitterly.

“Yeah, so, I really am sorry our dates have been nothing but disasters,” Liam says as he slowly moves to sit beside him on the couch. And it’s those sincere brown eyes that made him agree to go out with him in the first place that gets him. “We could always try again?”

“Really?” Liam’s whole face lights up.

“Yeah, what do they say? Ninth times the charm,” Louis jokes which gets them both laughing.

“We could have it here, I could cook you something. I mean, it’s home so nothing could go wrong,” Liam says excitedly.

“Sounds great,” Louis agrees, smiling at him.

Then, he leans over, putting his face inches away from Liam’s. “You know, there is a way we could turn this night around.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you have in mind?” Liam smirks.

“Eh, you know,” Louis doesn’t say any more and just leans in and kisses him. They adjust their positions so Louis is practically on top of Liam as they continue making out on the couch.

They barely have time to register the creaking sound before the left legs on the couch breaks. The sudden tilt throws Louis head forward and knocks Liam’s face.

“Ow,” Liam groans, gripping his throbbing nose which luckily isn’t broken.

“Fuck,” Louis rubs his forehead, “What was that about how nothing could go wrong at home?”

“Glad to see you didn’t knock out your smart mouth,” Liam giggles in amusement, letting go of his nose as the pain starts to fade.

“Shut up,” Louis grins, leaning down to kiss him again.


End file.
